


Just the beginning

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [34]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Tim and Steve's story, continued.Sequel to To the end and back again, based around the 2020/21 Aussie summer.
Relationships: Aaron Finch/Glenn Maxwell, Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa, Tim Paine/Steve Smith
Series: Cricverse [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 19
Kudos: 15





	1. Back in Australia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney, November 2020

The two week quarantine period, for the boys returning from the IPL, finished the day before the first ODI against India - a Thursday - but instead of heading home, everyone was just heading into another hotel for the sake of logistics and biosecurity.

Steve was grateful to be out of isolation, but he still felt a pang in his chest every time he thought about Tim. They hadn’t seen each other in over three months, and because Tim was only a red ball player, he wouldn’t be heading to Sydney until the Australia A matches - a whole extra week away.

Steve sighed, dragging his abundance of luggage to the minibus, just outside the hotel. The hotel quarantine was randomly allocated - the players who had been in the IPL were spread among multiple quarantine hotels.

Steve knew Aaron and Glenn had been two floors above him, and was surprised that they were already in the minibus when he climbed in.

“G’day, stranger,” Aaron smiled warmly, reaching out for a cramped hug from his seat.

“Hey, boys,” Steve smiled. “How’d you find the last two weeks?”

“Long,” Maxi chuckled. “But grateful we were together. How did you go?”

Steve grimaced. He’d been bored out of his mind. “Survived,” he sighed. “FaceTimed Tim a lot and just watched him potter around the house,” he explained, missing the surprised look Glenn and Aaron exchanged at the mention of his fiancé. “Shouldn’t have been as entertaining as it was. Timmy even set up a call and went on a scenic drive the other day, just for my sake,” Steve admitted.

Glenn chuckled warmly, at that. “That’s beautiful, mate.”

They were the only three in that particular hotel, so the minibus took off, heading towards the other hotel that would be their new home for just under a week.

After chatting with the Victorian pair for a little while, Steve opened Instagram. He wasn't one for much social media use - or phone use, at that - but it was his only connection to Tim, so during the quarantine period, he'd been on his phone a lot. He felt like he’d had enough social media for a lifetime, over the last two boring weeks, but there was something new on his feed.

Pat had posted a picture on his ‘close friends’ story. It was of Mitch, shirtless at the beach, standing thigh deep in the ocean, Mabel on his hip. Mitch was grinning widely at the camera, golden wedding band glinting in the sunlight. Pat had added some text to the image - “This time yesterday. Miss you already Mitchy ❤️❤️❤️”

Steve’s heart ached as he looked at the picture. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous of his friends - Mitch was injured, and was likely going to miss out on playing for Australia this home summer - but after so long away from Tim, it was tough to see.

He rotated his engagement band, comforting himself, but must have sighed a bit too loudly, because Aaron nudged Glenn, and Glenn turned to look at Steve.

“You alright, mate?” Glenn asked gently.

Steve grimaced. “Just Patty and Mitch,” he held his phone up to show them. “Reminds me how much I miss Timmy,” he admitted.

Glenn and Aaron exchanged another look, but Steve missed it, instead turning to look out the window.

“Not long now, mate,” Aaron said gently.

Maxi elbowed him in the side, and Aaron shook his head minutely.

*

When the minibus pulled up out the front of the new hotel, the boys dragged all of their luggage into the lobby with a lot of effort.

Pat was in the lobby, having just arrived from the airport. He was more tanned than usual, and practically glowing.

Steve opened his arms and Pat walked over to hug him.

“Smithy! Missed you!” Pat grinned.

Steve smiled. “It’s only been a couple of weeks,” he reminded. “How was Perth? You look tanned.”

“So perfect,” Pat gushed. “It was hard to leave after three perfect weeks. After our home quarantine was up, we spent a lot of time outside. Caught a lot of sun,” Pat replied, explaining the tan. 

Steve nodded, heart twisting with envy. “How’s Mitch?”

Pat shrugged. “Good as he can be. He’s only just started back running, so he’s a fair way off, match fitness-wise,” he admitted.

There was something in Pat’s voice telling Steve that Mitch wasn’t recovering as quickly as they had hoped - he hadn't been allowed to get treatment on his ankle during his initial two week quarantine in Perth - but Steve didn’t push.

“How was your quarantine?” Steve asked.

“No complaints. I was only worried about keeping him home, but he was sure it wasn’t a problem,” Pat explained. “How bad was it for you?” He asked gently.

Steve sighed. “Not easy,” he replied. “Glad to be out. Just feels like hell to be back home, without Tim,” he admitted.

Pat’s eyes widened momentarily, but Steve missed it, as Pat squeezed his shoulder.

“How about you head up to your room and ring him?” Pat suggested, eyes sparkling.

Steve thought that was a great idea, and he saw their tour manager for his keycard, gathering his luggage and heading for the lift.

Glenn nudged Aaron’s side as they saw him leave.

“Enjoy your room, Smudge,” Maxi grinned.

Aaron hushed him immediately, and Steve looked between them, confused.

He shrugged, saying a quick goodbye when the lift arrived.

The boys had been acting strangely... but Steve put it down to the quarantine periods. It had been a weird time for everyone.

Steve slid his keycard into the slot, unlocking the door, and the first thing he noticed was that the lights were already on.

He frowned - that was unusual, for a hotel room. Normally, they needed a keycard in the slot to make the power work. He didn’t worry about it too much, instead trying to drag bag after bag into the room, without letting the heavy door fall shut.

He grunted as his big kit bag snagged on the corner of the doorway, and that’s when he got the surprise of his life.

Behind him, deeper in the hotel room, was a voice he would recognise anywhere.

“Need some help there, bub?”

It was Tim. There was no mistaking it. Steve dropped his backpack in surprise as Tim came to the room’s entrance.

Steve stood there, frozen in shock, as Tim pulled the last of the bags through the doorway, shutting the door behind them.

“Hello, beautiful,” Tim grinned, gently touching Steve’s cheek. 

Steve gaped at him. “I’m dreaming.”

Tim shook his head with a smile, finally wrapping Steve up in his arms, kissing him firmly.

Steve opened his eyes, still disbelieving. Tim pulled back a fraction, just to smile at him.

“You’re here,” Steve murmured, touching Tim’s chest. “How did you keep this a secret?”

Tim chuckled, taking Steve by the hand. They headed to sit on the bed, because Steve was still shaking with surprise. Tim sat beside Steve, both of Steve’s shaking hands in his own.

“It was the worst kept secret in Aussie cricket. I don’t know how you didn’t find out,” Tim admitted, grinning. “I texted JL to ask what my chances were of coming up early, and he sorted it with the tour manager.”

Steve was still shocked, touched that Tim had sacrificed time at home to come and be with him.

“What about your quarantine after Adelaide?” Steve asked, confused.

“I may have told you a _tiny_ fib, just so you wouldn’t know I was coming up early,” Tim admitted. “Sorry, bub.”

Steve huffed a soft laugh, disbelieving. “You’re ridiculous, Timothy,” he grinned. He couldn’t help himself, leaning in to kiss Tim again, deeply this time.

Steve was still shaking when they separated, though, and Tim was worried about him.

“You’re still shaking,” he said gently. “Want to lay down and cuddle?”

Steve could not think of anything more appealing, in that moment.

“Let me just get out of this polo,” Steve said, pecking Tim once more.

Tim stood up from the bed, heading to the back corner of the room, where his own suitcase was. He immediately located a soft, navy T-shirt that he knew Steve loved.

Tim handed it to Steve, and Steve smiled, lifting it to his nose and taking a deep sniff. “Smells like your fabric softener,” Steve gushed.

Tim chuckled. “Washed a load especially, when I knew I was coming.”

Steve melted at the consideration. He pulled his polo off to change, and Tim marvelled at the lean lines of his body. Before Steve had the chance to pull the T-shirt on, Tim put a hand against Steve’s muscular abdomen.

“Excuse me, who’s this?” Tim grinned cheekily. “I didn’t know I was marrying Stoin,” he teased.

Steve blushed, pleased. “I’ve been working hard,” he mumbled.

Tim knew Steve rarely took credit for any of his efforts, so that was a big statement. Tim swiped his thumb over Steve’s ridges of muscle, leaning down to catch his lips in a kiss.

“You always work hard, bub. I’m so proud of you,” Tim said gently.

Steve was still blushing as they separated, and he got into Tim’s T-shirt.

“I believe I was promised a cuddle,” Steve reminded.

Tim grinned, play-tackling him down to the bed and peppering his face with kisses.

*

CA organised dinner for everyone in their travelling party, which included several partners and children. Steve half wanted to skip dinner, just to stay curled up in bed with Tim, but Tim promised they had plenty of time to be together.

When they got downstairs to the spread-out dining area, Steve was surprised by the lack of shock everyone had that Tim was there.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Marnus laughed, coming over to give both of them a hug. Steve hadn’t seen him in months, but Tim had seen him in the Shield hub, which had ended a few weeks back.

“Did you know Tim was coming?” Steve asked.

“Of course I did,” Marnus replied. “Most partners are here,” he added, gesturing his head to their table, where Bek was caught up talking to Candice. “Pretty much everyone knew you were coming, Timmy. I’m surprised you didn’t find out,” Marnus chuckled, looking at Steve.

Steve chuckled, and Tim couldn’t help himself, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“Come on, let’s have something to eat,” Tim encouraged gently, patting Steve’s hip.

They headed to a spare table. Beside them were Marcus and Adam, and Kez had pulled up a chair to join the pair.

Tim squeezed Kez’s shoulder as he sat at their own table. “How are you going, mate?”

Kez shrugged. “Not bad. Just frustrated for Kane,” he admitted.

Kane had been caught up in the recent Adelaide lockdown/non-lockdown debacle, and CA had replaced him in the squad before it was decided that he actually wouldn’t have needed to quarantine.

Tim grimaced. “He’ll be right, Kezza. You will be, too. We'll all look after ya.”

Steve missed the rest of their conversation as he headed over to get a serving of dinner for himself and Tim.

They had a lovely evening getting reacquainted with the rest of the boys, and Steve’s heart was warm that he finally had Tim back, after so long.

*

They had just settled into bed, later that night, when Steve broke into a ferocious yawn.

Tim chuckled, pulling him closer with an arm around his bare waist, pecking his forehead. “Sleepy, bub?”

Steve nodded, shifting in Tim’s arms so he could curl up against his warm side. “Haven’t been sleeping,” he mumbled.

Tim frowned. “Much, or at all?”

Steve shrugged minutely. “Didn’t sleep last night. Couple of hours every night before that, if I was lucky.”

Tim sighed, his heart breaking for his fiancé. Tim always knew Steve couldn’t sleep as well while they were apart, but whenever Tim had asked, lately, Steve hadn’t wanted to talk about it.

Tim ran a hand back through Steve’s hair, hoping Steve could finally have a restful night.

“Can never sleep properly without you,” Steve added softly.

Tim melted, cuddling Steve more tightly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there with you,” he mumbled into Steve’s hair.

“Not your fault,” Steve replied. “You’re here now. I still can’t believe it.”

Tim smiled, heart warm. He had just set his laptop up with a TV show for them to watch, but right now, his sleepy fiancé was a lot more important.

Tim went to shut the laptop, but Steve put a hand over his, frowning.

“What are you doing?” Steve pouted.

“Let’s just go to bed,” Tim suggested gently, running a hand back through Steve’s hair. “You look exhausted, darling. Let’s rest.”

Steve rested his head on Tim’s chest, melting Tim’s heart.

“Let’s just watch something for a little while,” Steve protested softly.

Tim couldn’t argue with that. He started their show, and settled in with a hand in Steve’s hair, appreciating the warm body pressed against his.

Not surprising Tim at all, Steve fell asleep within fifteen minutes.

Finally, Tim was free of the tension he had carried for so long, worrying about Steve and his sleeplessness.

Steve would be okay, now that they were together. They both would.

*

When Tim woke up, Steve was still asleep, head over Tim’s heart. He looked so peaceful that Tim couldn’t even imagine disturbing him. Instead, Tim wrapped his arm around him, closing his eyes once more. Any extra sleep that Steve could get was priceless.

Steve began to stir about fifteen minutes later, and Tim woke up from a light doze at the movement.

“You smell yum,” Steve mumbled, stretching.

Tim chuckled, dropping a kiss into Steve’s sleep-mussed hair. “It’s the cologne you bought me last Christmas,” he said, smiling lazily. “Surprised it lasted overnight.”

“Aww,” Steve grinned, ducking his head into Tim’s neck for another sniff. “I love it. Smells like home,” he mumbled.

Tim melted, lightly grabbing Steve’s jaw and pulling him in for a kiss.

*

The first ODI, later that day, was a day-nighter,so the boys were able to enjoy a comfortable, lazy morning together, before heading down to their squad breakfast.

Steve was chattering with Marnus when JL caught up with Tim, by the breakfast bar.

“Morning, mate,” JL smiled. “I don’t know what you’ve done, but I haven’t seen him this spritely in the morning since we went to England. He’s normally a zombie at breakfast,” JL looked over at Steve.

Tim melted. “He hadn’t been sleeping well,” he replied. 

JL gave him a knowing look. “You’re magic, Timmy,” he smiled, clapping Tim on the shoulder before heading back to his table with his breakfast.

Tim made it back to Steve without losing either of their plates, which seemed like a win.They ate with their legs tangled under the table, content just to be together.

They had just finished when Adam and Marcus arrived at breakfast, homemade coffee in their hands. Marcus’ hair was still wet from a shower.

“Thanks for finally joining us,” Glenn teased, grinning at them from his and Aaron’s table. 

Marcus chuckled as Adam rolled his eyes.

“ _Somebody_ slept through two alarms while I was in the gym,” Marcus replied, fondly exasperated.

Adam grimaced. “I didn’t mean to,” he assured. “But we were up late last night because _somebody_ wanted to finish the movie we were watching.”

Marcus chuckled, bumping Adam lightly with his hip. “We would’ve gotten through it a lot more quickly if you didn’t ask so many questions about the plot-“

Adam covered Marcus’ mouth with his hand, making the boys nearby laugh.

Tim got up to collect a bit of fruit for him and Steve, and he bumped into Pat at the breakfast bar, who was seeking some more orange juice.

“Who’s that happy man you’ve been sitting with?” Pat teased, bumping Tim’s hip. “He’s never usually like this in the morning.”

Tim put a few slices of watermelon on a plate for Steve, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get through any more after a filling breakfast. He grinned at Pat’s comment.

“He's still my pretty fiancé... just after his first big night’s sleep in a while,” Tim chuckled, absently looking across the room to see Steve chatting with Marnus again.

Pat pinched Tim’s arm. “Cuties. Wedding planning all done?”

Tim grimaced. “We’re somewhere, but not everything’s locked in,” he replied. “Families in two states, friends all over the country. I’m just grateful we aren’t dealing with the time zones you boys were,” he acknowledged.

Pat nodded with understanding. “I can’t wait. I’m touched he asked me to be in his wedding party,” he smiled.

“You and Mozzie can calm his and Marn’s manic energy,” Tim laughed.

At that, Steve called Tim’s name from across the room, and Tim turned to face him.

Steve mimed eating watermelon, and pouted.

Tim laughed softly, heart melting. “Sorry, Patty. I’ve been summoned. The better half is desperate for the watermelon he won’t be able to finish.”

Pat threw his head back with laughter.

For the record, Steve said the three slices Tim got him were _too few_.

He ate one and a half.

Tim finished the rest.


	2. White ball series vs India

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney and Canberra, late November - early December, 2020.

As the time to the first ODI ticked down, Steve grew more anxious. It was Australia’s first international hit-out of the summer, and Tim knew just how desperate his fiancé was to perform - especially after missing out on India’s last tour of Australia.

The team bus was due to leave in fifteen - Tim was going on a later bus, with the partners, and he had a quick fitness block to complete before then.

Steve was pacing in their hotel room, and Tim sat on the end of the bed, watching him.

“Hey,” Tim said gently, when Steve accompanied the pacing with some nail biting. “That’s enough.”

Steve met Tim’s eyes. Tim’s tone had been gentle, but still firm, and Steve always responded well to that.

“I’m just nervous,” Steve admitted. “Want to do well. Need to.”

Tim nodded, acknowledging his words. “You’re gonna give it everything. You’ll be brilliant,” he replied. “Sit down with me? One last cuddle before you leave?”

Steve couldn’t argue with that. He settled into Tim’s lap, letting Tim nuzzle his head into the crook of Steve’s neck. Tim breathed in the scent of soap and lemongrass that he had loved for just under three years, and melted. He pressed light kisses to the skin of Steve’s neck, appreciating the way the tension seemed to melt out of his fiancé at the action.

Steve relaxed in Tim’s lap, and Tim caught his lips, kissing him gently.

“I love you, baby. You’re gonna be brilliant, whether you make five or fifty,” Tim said, kissing him again.

Steve nodded, acknowledging his words. “Love you, too. I’m gonna miss you.”

Tim chuckled. “You’ll be having too much fun to miss me, bub. You’re gonna go out, give it your best, hopefully win, and then you’re all mine again,” he said gently.

Steve smiled, kissing Tim one last time.

*

The match started perfectly for the Aussies. Dave and Aaron were off to a flying start, putting on an opening partnership worth 156. Steve came in in the 28th over, after Dave was dismissed, and he and Aaron continued to pile on the runs together.

Aaron was dismissed in the 40th over, after a brilliant 114.

Stoin headed out to join Steve - but he was gone for a golden duck.

Glenn was shuffled up to bat next, and he and Steve put on a great partnership. He raced away to 45 from just 19 balls before being caught by Jadeja.

Marnus was Steve’s next partner, but he missed out, with two.

Kez came out to join Steve, and he was there when Steve made his century, from just 62 balls - his fastest century, ever.

Steve took his helmet off and looked up into the crowd. Tim felt like Steve looked right at him, grinning and kissing the badge on his helmet, and Tim had shivers. That was his fiancé. He was beyond proud.

Steve was dismissed with just three balls remaining in the innings, for 105, helping Australia to the healthy total of 6/374.

Unfortunately, Stoin strained his side while bowling his seventh over. He’d been bowling incredibly well, and Tim’s heart ached as he watched the West Australian grimace with pain.

Adam watched him leave the field, slightly dazed, but he was able to keep executing his plans and bowling well.

In the end, the Aussies won by 66 runs, with Steve named man of the match. Tim was waiting patiently for their post match meeting to end so that he could enter the locker room and see him. 

When he was finally allowed in, Steve met his eyes across the room, and his whole face lit up in a glittering smile.

Tim met him by his messy locker, laughing softly at the stuff strewn everywhere.

“Congratulations, bub,” Tim smiled, wrapping Steve up in his arms and kissing him. “You were brilliant. I’m so proud of you.”

Steve preened, ducking his head into Tim’s shoulder at the praise. “It was all you. You helped me calm down beforehand,” Steve reminded.

Tim chuckled, shaking his head. “I didn’t swing the bat for you. That was all you, darling. You were absolutely brilliant.”

Everyone’s chatter died down as Marcus returned from the treatment room, Adam by his side. Tim had no idea when Adam would’ve had the time to go to him, but his expression was sombre.

“How’s your side?” Maxi asked, and everyone paused to hear the answer.

Marcus shook his head softly. “Not great. But I’ll be okay,” he said, his words offering more assurance than his expression.

Adam had a protective hand on Marcus’ lower back. JL pulled the pair aside for a private word, so the noise in the Aussie camp picked up again.

Tim took the chance to kiss Steve once more, squeezing his hip.

*

After a very late dinner and a (longer than necessary) shower, Steve got into bed, and Tim got something out from their hotel room’s cupboard.

“Timmy, what are you-“ Steve’s words died off as Tim turned to face him, a purple foil block in his hands.

“It hasn’t been so long that you’ve forgotten our tradition, surely,” Tim teased, handing Steve the block of Dairy Milk with a quick kiss.

Steve melted, touched. “Aww, thank you, darling. Come here, have a bit,” he suggested, tearing open the packet.

“No chocolate flakes in the bed,” Tim warned playfully, as always.

He settled into the bed beside Steve, and Steve held out a piece, offering it to Tim. Tim opened his mouth, accepting it, licking Steve’s fingertips as he did, making the younger man giggle.

“You’re silly,” Steve grinned, mouth already full of chocolate.

“You’re the one eating chocolate in bed past midnight,” Tim teased, nudging Steve playfully.

Steve laughed, biting straight into the block. “Because my fiancé got it for me,” he reasoned.

Tim couldn’t argue with that. “Well, you did make a century. A very quick one,” he pointed out. “I’m so proud of you.”

Steve ducked his head, pleased, nibbling at some more chocolate.

Tim had never been more in love.

***

The day between matches was spent, by the ODI boys, in recovery sessions and meetings. Tim had another training block, but later that afternoon, Steve was finished with his commitments, and they went for a walk to explore the area around the hotel.

They held hands, and Tim’s mind wandered back to a few years ago, when they were too worried that other people might find out about them, for an action like that. Ever since Pat and Mitch had gotten married and changed their surnames, things like that seemed less daunting, to Tim and Steve.

The only condition? Steve _did_ insist on Tim holding his right hand, so that his distance count on his watch was ‘as accurate as possible’.

Tim chuckled at the thought. His fiancé was one of a kind.

“Ducks!”

Tim blinked, realising his head had been in the clouds. “Sorry?”

Steve huffed, pointing with the hand not in Tim’s. “Ducks,” he repeated.

Tim followed his gaze - they were passing a pond, and somehow, fifty metres away, Steve had spotted a family of ducks gliding on the surface.

“Aw, there’s even some babies,” Tim smiled.

“I hope that’s not an omen,” Steve mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Tim chuckled, bumping Steve’s hip. “Of course it’s not. You’re brilliant, bub. You’ll be just as good tomorrow,” he said confidently.

“Just as good?” Steve raised his eyebrows.

Tim nodded.

***

He was right. After another solid start by Aaron and Dave, Steve came in and contributed another century - in just 62 balls, _again._ His equal fastest ever century. The Aussies set India a strong target of 390, and they couldn’t chase it - they were 51 runs short at the completion of the innings, and Australia secured the ODI series victory, despite a groin injury to Dave at the beginning of the fielding innings.

Steve was man of the match - again.

Tim was beyond proud of him.

Steve accidentally let some celebratory chocolate melt on his pillow… so he slept with his head on Tim’s chest, instead.

***

Unfortunately, things weren’t as perfect for the final ODI. The white ball squad had to make the long bus trip down to Canberra, which meant Tim and the Australia A boys were left behind in Sydney.

There were several team changes - Dave was injured, Pat was rested, and Marcus was still out with his side strain. Cam Green made his debut, and Mozzie returned to the Australian side after years out of it.

India set Australia the target of 302, which was a strong total on a deteriorating pitch.

Marnus was shuffled up to open, and was disappointed to fall for just seven - and Steve followed suit, with seven of his own. In the end, the Aussies were bowled out for 289, though Steve was awarded player of the series honours.

The fixtures kept coming, with the first T20 just two days later, also in Canberra. India batted first, and they set the target of 162 for the Aussies after three wickets to Mozzie.

D’Arcy and Aaron both made starts but couldn’t go on, and Steve missed out, caught on 12 from nine balls. In the end, the Aussies fell 11 runs short.

To add to the disappointment, Tim was moving across town for a three day tour match with the Australia A boys. The day after the first T20, the bus back from Canberra was going to arrive with just enough time for the boys to fit in a quick lunch together before separating again.

Steve was still disappointed after the previous night’s loss, and Tim knew he was dreading him leaving again.

After Tim placed their order at the cafe, he sat down, taking Steve’s hand in his own, tracing Steve’s wedding band with his fingertips.

“Sorry I’m leaving, bub,” Tim said gently. “I’ve missed you so much, these last few nights.”

Steve sighed, biting at the skin on his lips. “Don’t want you to go,” he mumbled. “They should let you stay here and just drive down every morning.”

Tim chuckled - that was a pragmatic solution. “That would’ve been nice,” he agreed. “But it’s only a three day game. I’ll be back before you know it, then I’ll be yours all summer,” he reminded gently.

Steve nodded, still downcast. He had dark circles under his eyes, and the thought of him not sleeping again broke Tim’s heart.

“Did you sleep much in Canberra?” Tim asked gently.

Steve grimaced, and Tim knew the answer right away. “Not much,” he admitted. “Had too much nervous energy. Patty came in with a hot chocolate for me, past midnight, the night between matches, ‘cause he heard me batting in the mirror,” he sighed.

Tim’s heart warmed at the thought. “He’s a good one,” he said gently. “Sorry, bub. Let’s leave a call running, tonight?”

Steve seemed relieved at the offer, and some of the tension melted out of his shoulders. “Thanks, Timmy. I’d love that.”

Their food arrived after that, and Tim changed the subject so that he’d get to see Steve smiling again before he left.

***

Aaron had strained his glute fielding in the first T20, so he missed the second, and Wade replaced him at the top of the order, and as captain. Marcus also returned to the side.

At the SCG, the match came down to the wire - Australia batted first and set a huge total of 194, including 46 runs from 38 balls for Steve. It had looked like India were miles off - until Hardik Pandya changed his bat and dispatched six after six over the boundary, securing the series victory for India, on top of man of the match honours.

The Aussies were a little bit flat in the change rooms - nobody wanted to lose a series - but Marcus and Adam were making everyone laugh with their antics.

Marcus had accidentally pulled on Adam’s jumper after the match - it had migrated into his bag since their lockers were beside one another - and it was so tight that it looked like a wetsuit.

Of course, Marnus was the first to notice. He burst out laughing so aggressively that the chewing gum fell from his mouth, onto the floor beside Mozzie’s shoe.

“Yuck, mate,” Mozzie screwed up his nose. “Throw that in the bin.”

“Look at him!” Marnus squawked, pointing at Marcus, who was now stuck in the garment.

Everyone turned to see what the fuss was about, and Marcus covered his face, embarrassed.

Adam’s eyes were sparkling with mirth. “Don’t think that’s yours, Marc,” he deadpanned, fighting to keep a straight face.

Aaron, sitting in Glenn’s locker, shook his head fondly. “Can somebody please help him out of that?”

Adam was already next to Marcus, so he tried to help him take the jumper off - and he ended up removing his playing top and his GPS unit at the same time.

One of the fitness coaches cringed at the sight of it hitting the ground, trying to rescue the expensive equipment.

Marcus tensed his muscles, in no rush to put a top back on, and Adam just laughed fondly, placing a hand on Marcus' sculpted abdomen. “Come on, may as well shower if you’re halfway undressed,” he reasoned.

Steve watched it all unfold with a fond smile. He couldn’t wait to chat to Tim.

***

Aaron was back for the final T20, and Australia batted first. Aaron fell for an early duck, but Wade hit a rapid 80 from just 53 balls. Steve made 24 from 23, which disappointed him, but Maxi’s 54 from 36 helped set the total of 186.

Fighting to avoid a series whitewash, the Aussie bowlers dug in. It was very close, with Kohli making 85 from just 61 balls, but the Indians ended up 12 runs short at the completion of the overs.

That same day, the Australia A boys had finished up a draw against India A. Cam Green was named man of the match for his 125* and two wickets, and Tim was pleased with the team's bowling performances as well. Unfortunately, during the match, Will Pucovski was hit on the helmet by a short ball, and concussed. Due to his history with them, everyone was very concerned for him. That also added to the selection headaches for the Test series.

The red ball squad was going to head to Adelaide the following morning. The Australia A boys were in a different hotel, closer to the ground they had been playing at, but Tim asked to head back to the other one with some staff so that he could spend the night with Steve. It was a luxury - so many of the guys were without their partners, at the moment - but nobody batted an eyelid, and Tim made it back to the hotel before Steve was home from the SCG.

“Hello, beautiful,” Tim said, as Steve unlocked the door.

Steve flinched with surprise. “God, Timmy, you’re gonna give me a heart attack if you keep doing that.”

He dumped his kit bag by the door, kicking his shoes off before heading to give Tim a kiss, where he rested on the bed.

“How was your day?” Steve asked, sitting beside him on the covers.

Tim kissed him again before he replied. “Alright. Will’s head knock shocked us all,” he admitted. “Poor kid. He’s had such a shit run with them.”

Steve sighed, nodding. “Hope he’s okay.”

Tim let his head drop to Steve’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “Missed you.”

Steve smiled softly, running a hand through Tim’s hair. “Missed you more. Surprised you were allowed to come back to this hotel,” he commented.

Tim chuckled softly. “Maybe someone within CA knows you don’t sleep as well when I’m not here. I’m doing the team a favour,” he joked.

Steve laughed. “Such a hero,” he deadpanned. “But I’m so glad you’re here.”


	3. Adelaide Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide, December 2020

In Adelaide, the red ball squad had just over a week to prepare for the first Test against India.

Tim had forgotten what it felt like to share a gym session with Steve - Tim trained with the batters, as usual, but having his fiancé there added a whole extra layer to the experience.

They were on opposite rotations for a while, at the beginning of the session, so they didn’t cross paths - until Tim was doing his core circuit, right opposite Steve, who was in the squat rack.

He finally knew why JL was always complaining about Pat and Mitch getting the giggles when they trained together.

At first, Tim kept his eyes away.

But his resolve cracked when he was having a break between sets, having a drink from his water bottle. At that point, he decided a little peek wouldn’t hurt, especially when all of the other boys were wound up doing their own exercises - including Marnus, doing some obscure movements that Tim hadn’t seen once, in his near two-decades’ worth of professional cricket, and the associated gym sessions.

Tim watched as Steve did some squats, the bar loaded with nearly his maximum weight capacity. At the bottom of the movement, Steve’s shorts stretched tightly across his bum, and Tim blushed.

He didn’t realise he was biting his lip until Steve met his eyes in the mirror, catching him out.

Tim blushed like mad, and Steve couldn’t fight a few giggles at the situation. Steve safely racked the bar before turning to Tim, looking at him expectantly.

Loud music was pumping over the speakers - some thumping house music that Heady had chosen - so nobody could hear them when they spoke.

“See something you like, Timothy David?” Steve teased, grinning knowingly.

Tim groaned, always loving Steve’s use of his full name. “Maybe,” he conceded. “Surprised your muscles aren’t too fatigued already from last night,” he added cheekily.

Steve blushed, swatting at Tim’s chest lightly. “Shh! Any louder and the bowlers will hear you from the pool,” he warned. “Don’t bring that up here. I’m trying to focus,” Steve teased lightly.

Tim grinned, trying desperately not to think too deeply about the graphic details of last night… but he knew they should probably apologise to Pat, at some point, and shout him a couple of beers, for whatever he’d heard from next door.

Steve bumped Tim’s shoulder. “You’re daydreaming,” Steve said knowingly.

“Just thinking about how traumatised Patty probably is,” Tim grimaced.

Steve shrugged, waving a dismissive hand through the air. “Nah, he and Mitch have put us through more than enough to warrant a tiny bit of payback every now and again. Do I need to remind you of the 2015 World Cup incident-“

“No, you’ve described that enough,” Tim assured, a hand up to stop Steve from going any further. He screwed up his nose at the thought.

Across the room, their strength and conditioning coach realised they were standing around. “Painey, Smithy, are you two getting through your sets, or gossiping?”

Steve blushed furiously, and Tim sighed, knowing their moment was over. “Sorry,” Tim said, squeezing Steve’s hip before heading back to his core work.

If he watched Steve complete his sets of squats out of the corner of his eye… nobody needed to know.

***

Their first team dinner, out at a restaurant, was quite special. It had been a long time since most of them had been allowed out to eat, due to the various restrictions for the white ball/Shield hubs, and they all relished it.

Steve sat beside Tim, poring over the menu.

Tim rubbed his back gently through his t-shirt. “Would you like a glass of wine?” Tim asked softly.

“Isn’t that a bit naughty?” Steve asked.

Tim shook his head. “We would’ve had one with dinner if we were home,” he reasoned. “Red?”

Steve’s eyes lit up. “I’d love one,” he smiled.

“Oi, Painey and Smithy are having wine,” Josh announced to the group, from Steve’s other side.

“Let’s all have a drink, then,” Gaz replied.

“That’ll rack up the bill,” Pat warned.

“I’m willing to take my chances,” Starcy chuckled, beside Pat.

It was an Aussie squad tradition to play credit card roulette at team dinners. Whoever’s card was picked out of the hat footed the whole bill.

Cam was on Pat’s other side, looking amused, but wary.

Pat nudged Tim’s foot with his own, under the table. “First tour means you’re out of the pot, right?” Pat asked Tim, gesturing towards Cam with his head.

“Of course, mate. That’d be bloody stiff if we made ya participate,” Tim smiled at Cam.

Everyone did end up ordering a drink with dinner, and there was a lovely vibe around the table as they ate. They were all glad to be back together, out at a restaurant. 

Steve was about three quarters of the way through his seafood carbonara when he started eyeing the last bit of Tim’s steak.

Tim chuckled, seeing straight through him. “Wanna swap, bub?”

Steve’s eyes lit up, and he grinned. “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Tim chuckled, swapping his plate with Steve’s.

Pat watched them longingly from across the table.

“That hurts, guys,” Pat half joked, feeling for his wedding ring.

“Sorry, Patty,” Tim said genuinely. “How is he?”

“He’s okay,” Pat replied. “Apparently Tassie is cold as hell,” he grimaced.

Tim scoffed, always defensive of his home state. “Twenty degrees is not cold, Patrick,” he frowned.

Steve gave him a strange look.

“It is, coming from Perth,” Pat reasoned. “At least he’s got Shaun. Their first game is against each other.”

“Hope they both get a ton,” Tim said, making Pat grin widely.

“That’d be nice,” Pat agreed, eyes shining. His phone lit up with a text, and he was immediately distracted.

Steve leant into Tim’s side to whisper, “He lights up when he talks about Mitch.”

Tim smiled, heart warming. “Underneath it all, they’re just two kids who love each other, and always have,” he replied. 

Steve melted, bringing Tim’s engagement band to his lips and pressing a kiss to it.

The moment stopped as Travis and Marnus began to bicker.

Their voices rose, and Tim looked in their direction, at the end of the table. “Boys, what’s going on down there?”

“Marnus ate my last fucking chip,” Travis replied, fuming.

Marnus was grinning, chewing open mouthed. “He didn’t say he wanted it.”

“You weren’t invited to any of the food on my plate, idiot,” Travis frowned.

“Boys, that’s enough. Marn, apologise. Don’t eat anybody else’s food,” Tim frowned at him.

Marnus rolled his eyes. “You just did, hypocrite,” he teased.

“We’re married!” Tim protested, without thinking.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Tim, and he realised his mistake immediately.

“We _will_ be married, soon,” Tim amended, cringing.

Across the table, Pat just laughed, raising his beer bottle to Tim in a cheersing motion before draining the last sip.

Everyone got back to their own business, but Tim was still blushing, and Steve was grinning like mad.

“Married, huh?”

“Sorry,” Tim grimaced. “Slipped out.”

Steve shrugged, pecking Tim’s temple.

Soon after that, the boys were ready to pay the bill - and it was the moment of truth. Starcy offered up his cap for everyone’s bank cards.

As the cap was handed around, Tim put his card in, and Steve did, too.

“How is it fair that our bank account is in here twice?” Steve pointed out.

“Wait, you two share an account?” Josh asked, eyebrows raised.

Tim shrugged. “Have for a while.”

“Regardless, there’s two of you, so two cards go in the hat,” Starcy declared.

Gaz was the one picking cards out of the hat, tonight - the last one remaining paid the bill.

As he worked through the collection of cards, Steve got his back within the first few picks… and Tim was left waiting.

“It’s gonna be me,” Tim grumbled under his breath, making Steve giggle.

Fortunately for Tim, his was the third last card returned - leaving just Travis and Michael Neser… the only bloke in the pot without an Australian contract.

Fate was cruel - and it chose the Queenslander to pay up.

There were a few sympathetic groans around the table - that was putrid luck. Tim felt a few eyeballs on himself and Steve, possibly hoping for them to pay up - but those were the terms of the game.

“Sorry, mate,” Tim cringed, squeezing Mick’s shoulder as he got up to collect his card.

Mick shrugged, heading inside to pay the bill. The boys called a bunch of apologies and words of thanks after him, all grateful that it wasn’t them.

When the rowdiness died down into chatter, Steve leant his head on Tim’s shoulder. “Can we go for an ice cream?”

“Would you like one?” Tim asked, an adoring smile creeping onto his face.

“Definitely,” Steve grinned.

Tim pecked his head, but didn’t realise Pat was watching them across the table.

“I miss Mitch,” Pat grumbled.

Tim huffed a fond laugh, as Steve sat back up. Tim felt a little bit cold at the loss of contact.

“I’m sorry, mate,” Tim replied gently. “Why don’t you call him?”

“He’s at dinner,” Pat screwed up his nose. “He’s having chicken.”

Tim fought back a laugh at the detail. “Alright, mate. Want to come for ice cream? We’re going after this.”

Pat’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed.

As it happened, about half a dozen boys ended up coming along to the ice cream shop. Tim had half envisioned some time alone with Steve, but he felt lucky enough to get a fair bit of that during the Test summer, anyway. They wouldn’t have changed a thing.

***

As fate had it, Tim’s credit card was drawn a few nights later. He kicked up a fuss, of course, and Steve thought it was so funny that he actually posted a video to his Instagram story.

***

The first Test was a day-nighter, which meant a relative sleep-in. Steve still woke up at six thirty - a fair sleep, for him, ahead of the first match of a big series - but he stayed curled up in bed with Tim until Tim woke up, too.

Tim pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Did you sleep?” He asked sleepily.

Steve nodded. “Pretty well, considering,” he replied. “Comfy here.”

Tim melted, rubbing Steve’s back gently. “Excited?”

“Yeah,” Steve admitted, grinning. “Nervous, but excited.”

Tim kissed him again. He couldn’t wait to get back out there, after eleven months of waiting.

*

By about midday, Steve was full of nervous energy, just wanting to get going. The 2pm start dragged everything out.

They were all having a light lunch ahead of the game - there would be a proper lunch break, after the first session. Despite Steve’s claims that he was too nervous to eat, he sat beside Tim and grazed from Tim’s plate. Tim had deliberately picked up too much food for exactly this reason, and he fought back a smile as Steve nibbled on one of his watermelon slices.

“Are you sure you don’t want your own plate, Smudge?” Marnus asked, sitting across the lunch table from the pair.

Steve shook his head. “Thanks anyway. I’m not hungry.”

Tim and Marnus shared an amused look.

*

Before the start of play, Pat presented Cam with his baggy green. They had developed a lovely friendship, over the last couple of years, and it was a fitting tribute. Pat made a lovely speech, and afterwards, Steve put an arm around Tim’s waist, leaning his head on Tim’s shoulder.

“Think he sees a lot of Mitch in him,” Steve mused.

Tim frowned. “You reckon?”

Steve shrugged. “Tall, gorgeous, West Australian all rounder-“

Tim chuckled softly. “Don’t think he wants to marry this one, though.”

“No, one’s definitely enough,” Steve agreed.

Tim chuckled, pecking Steve’s forehead before they headed back inside to the Aussie rooms.

He had to get changed for the toss, and when he was in his whites, he shrugged his blazer on.

Steve adjusted Tim’s collar, smoothing the lapels. “You look gorgeous,” he murmured.

Tim ducked his head, pleased. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Steve confirmed. “Haven’t seen you in a blazer since Pat and Mitch’s wedding.”

Tim blinked, surprised. That felt like a lifetime ago. Their own wedding was only a matter of months away, now, too.

Steve pecked the corner of Tim’s mouth.

“Gorgeous man. See you soon,” Steve said.

Tim melted, pulling Steve in by his waistband for a proper kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you more.”

*

India won the toss and elected to bat first. It was an exciting start - Starcy bowled Shaw with just the second delivery of the match.

Things slowed down, after that, as everyone settled back into the rhythms of Test cricket.

Being back on the field with Steve felt so special, to Tim, and he couldn’t help but want to pinch himself each time he looked past Joe to Steve, at second slip.

“Timmy,” Steve said, when there was a slight delay between balls. Pat was bowling, so they were well behind the stumps, not needing to worry about the mic.

“Yeah?”

“You’re pretty.”

Tim chuckled, ducking his head, pleased with the compliment.

Marnus rolled his eyes from Steve’s right, faking a retch.

The Indians batted solidly for the first day, but the Aussies managed to take some key wickets, too. By the end of the day’s play, Kohli, Pujara and Rahane were gone, and the Indians were 6/233.

When the boys were finished with their meetings and physio for the night, finally ready to walk back to the hotel, it was approaching 1am.

Steve gripped Tim’s hand, hooking his chin over Tim’s shoulder, and Tim immediately knew he wanted something.

He couldn’t help but turn his head to kiss Steve, regardless.

“What would you like, mister?” Tim teased.

“Who says I want anything?” Steve replied.

Tim just looked at him blankly, and Steve caved.

“Ice cream?” Steve asked.

Pat, walking on Steve’s other side, looked at Tim excitedly. “Please?”

Tim chuckled at their enthusiasm. “Okay, boys.”

They were pretty lucky that the shop was still open this late, and the poor teenager behind the counter looked surprised when the entire team tried to walk through the door.

Pat read the density limit on the door and realised they probably wouldn’t all fit in at once. “Maybe four at a time,” he suggested.

“This is why you’re the smart one,” Josh chuckled, squeezing Pat’s shoulder fondly.

It took a while, but eventually, everyone had an ice cream in their hand, and they all stood outside the shop to eat them.

Steve had bubblegum flavour, which turned his lips blue, and Tim couldn’t help but kiss him.

“You’re cute, bub,” Tim mumbled.

“I’m not cute,” Steve protested. “I am _manly_.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” Tim chuckled.

A few minutes and some slightly silly chat later, Tim had nearly finished his cup of mint chocolate chip, but he had a feeling _someone_ might want the last little bit.

Like clockwork, Steve eyed the bottom of Tim’s cup. “Is it nice?”

Tim chuckled, heart warm. “Yes, bub. Last bit’s for you.”

“Really?” Steve grinned, showing Tim his blue lips and tongue.

“Of course,” Tim agreed.

They swapped cups - Steve’s was already finished, and Tim wondered how he was ever going to sleep, after all of this sugar past midnight - but his smile was enough to make Tim happy.

Pat was watching them, spooning at his melting ice cream with a frown. “Mitchy always eats the end of mine,” he huffed. “Now I have too much.”

Josh’s eyes lit up, beside him. “Need help?”

Pat smiled fondly, nodding, handing Josh the cup to finish.

“Who needs Marshy,” Starcy teased.

Pat stuck his tongue out. “I don’t _need_ him. I just feel more like myself when he’s around,” he replied.

Josh and Starcy exchanged an amused look.

***

On day two, Pat took the first wicket with just the third ball of the day. Starcy followed it up with a third-ball wicket, the very next over, and both dismissals were caught by Tim.

Five overs into the day, it was all finished. Starcy ended up with 4, Pat with 3, and one each to Josh and Gaz.

It wasn’t a great start with the bat for the Aussies - Wade and Burns went cheaply. Steve partnered Marnus for a while, but he wasn’t able to score with any fluency. He eventually nicked one into the slips, for just one run from 29 balls.

The whole Aussie camp was in shock. This wasn’t what they expected from Steve.

It definitely wasn’t what Steve expected from himself.

JL gave Tim a look, and Tim nodded, heading into the locker room.

Steve had beaten him there by about thirty seconds, and Tim assessed the damage. Steve’s water bottle had been thrown across the room, and there was a decent dent in it, but apart from that, his bat and helmet looked to have escaped his wrath.

Steve kept his head down as Tim came to sit beside him, wordlessly. He sat with his thigh touching Steve’s - enough to ground him, but not enough to overwhelm him. 

Steve spoke eventually. “I’m sorry.”

Tim frowned, not expecting that.

“I should’ve been better, especially after the first wickets fell so quickly,” Steve continued.

Tim hated hearing Steve beat himself up. “It’s not over yet, darling. We’re only three down. We can do this.”

Steve was still devastated, but when Tim shifted and opened his arms, Steve accepted the hug. Tim held him until he felt a bit of the tension leave his fiancé’s body. This match still had a long way to go.

*

Wickets kept tumbling, and Tim found himself heading in to bat sooner than he had expected. He showed intent from the very first ball, and as wickets tumbled around him, he stood strong.

He was the only Australian, in the entire innings, to be able to find some fluency out in the middle. He played his shots, and with Lyon down the other end, he brought up his half century with a four.

It wasn’t a century, but right now, it was everything to the Australians. Tim raised his bat with relief and elation, the action meaning the world to him.

In the end, Tim ran out of batting partners, finishing unbeaten on 73*, with ten fours along the way. It was the best he had felt out in the middle for a long time.

As he headed inside for the innings break, JL wrapped him up in a big hug.

“You were brilliant, Timmy,” JL mumbled into Tim’s shoulder, before releasing him. “You really set the example. That’s how we all need to be fighting for our innings. Well done, mate.”

Tim thanked him, not satisfied with their total, but proud to have contributed.

Steve waited at Tim’s locker while everyone patted Tim’s back and congratulated him on a fighting innings.

Tim smiled tiredly at Steve as he put his bat, gloves and helmet down.

“You were brilliant,” Steve gushed, pecking Tim’s temple. “I’m so proud of you.”

Tim melted, giving Steve a proper kiss. “Thanks, bub. Felt good out there,” he replied.

They had to rush, though, to get back out there in time. Tim got into a fresh uniform for the second fielding innings, hoping they could make their mark in the final six overs of the evening, under the Adelaide Oval lights.

Starcy started with a tidy over, only conceding one run.

Pat’s first over was a bit more eventful - Shaw took three from the second ball, and Agarwal took two from the fourth. The final ball was edged, barely carrying, and Tim only had a split second to react. He dove to his right, but couldn’t hold on.

He took a moment to compose himself, devastated to drop the chance. When he looked up, Steve met his eyes, wincing in sympathy. Steve held a hand out to help him up, and Tim thanked him quietly.

Starcy bowled the next over - a maiden - and then Pat had the ball again.

His first delivery was absolutely perfect, bowling the stumps over. Shaw was gone, already. The team celebrated, and Bumrah came in as a nightwatchman.

The Indians only made two more runs before stumps, finishing the day 1/9, though their lead was 62 runs.

In the locker room, JL brought the team together for a quick wrap up of the day. They were in an okay position, but couldn’t get complacent. If India were able to build upon their lead, it could quickly become insurmountable. They all went into their cool downs with the clear message that they could make great progress by bowling well the following morning.

***

Bowling well was kind of an understatement.

Pat struck in just the second over of the day - dismissing Bumrah, caught and bowled. 2/15.

Three maidens followed that, and Pat began his third over for the day.

Pujara defended the first, of course. The next delivery, though, forced him to play a shot. It nicked the edge, and Tim secured the catch. They had Pujara, for a duck. Pujara, who was always so difficult to get out, who the boys still had nightmares about, from two summers ago. Gone. 3/15.

Josh came in to bowl the next over. With his first ball, he drew the edge from Agarwal, and Tim took another catch. Agarwal was gone, for 9. 4/15.

Josh bowled three dot balls, but the fifth ball of the over was another beauty. He drew another edge, from Rahane, this time, and Tim took his third consecutive catch. 5/15.

The Aussie boys were in disbelief that this was actually happening. Tim looked at the scoreboard and pinched himself, but he reminded himself they weren’t there, yet. If anyone could turn an innings around, it was Kohli.

After Josh’s double-wicket over, Pat was bowling to Kohli. When Kohli slapped the third ball for four, just past gully, Tim thought this would be the start of India’s fightback.

He was wrong.

The very next ball, it happened. Kohli hit to gully, again, right to Cam Green, on debut. Cam dove, low to his left, and took what could only be described as a chest mark, securing the ball against his chest with both arms. After reviewing the footage, the third umpire called it - Kohli was out. 6/19.

Four overs passed without incident, until the drinks break.

Josh started the over with three dots, but Saha hit the next delivery straight to Marnus, at midwicket. 7/26.

The very next ball, Josh bowled another beauty. There was the tiniest sound, and the Snicko agreed - Ashwin was gone, for a golden duck, and Tim had another catch. 8/26.

In Josh’s next over, he struck yet again, for his fifth wicket of the match. Another edge to Tim, and India were 9/31.

Until then, Pat had four wickets, and it had looked like they could each finish with five - but one of Pat’s deliveries reared up, and Shami tried to get out of the way, defending himself, but it hit him on the arm as he did.

Shami was in a world of pain, and unfortunately, he had to retire hurt, despite bravely trying to continue.

Pat was incredibly distressed, but they had to head inside for the innings break. The Aussies needed to chase 90 runs to win the Test.

As the top order scurried around to pad up, not having expected to bowl India out so quickly, Tim pecked Steve’s temple and headed to the team kitchen. He made Pat a coffee, heading to sit with him in the viewing area.

Josh and Starcy were buzzing, chattering excitedly after Josh’s incredible innings, but Pat was staring blankly out at the field as the groundsmen tidied up the pitch between innings.

Tim handed Pat the coffee, and Pat gave him a half smile.

“You were brilliant, mate,” Tim said gently. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Pat mumbled, taking a sip. “Feel like shit though.”

Tim sighed. “Shami?”

Pat nodded. “My fault. If it’s broken…”

Tim squeezed Pat’s shoulder. “Hey, it was an accident,” he said gently.

Pat’s expression told Tim that there was more to it, than that, but Tim didn’t push, and Pat didn’t continue.

After a couple of quiet minutes, Pat spoke again. “Joshy was incredible, today. In ten years, I’ve never seen him bowl so well.”

Tim grinned, heart warm at the love the bowlers shared.

Soon, Burns and Wade headed out to open the batting. They put on 70 runs together before Wade was run out, and Marnus played a wasteful shot to fall for six. In the end, Burns hit the winning runs, with Steve not out, on one, down the other end.

They had won the first Test match, with two days and a session to spare, and Kohli was heading home.

The feeling amongst the group was electric excitement, mixed in with a bit of disbelief.

In the locker room, Tim pulled Steve down to sit in his lap, a beer in each of their hands. He pecked Steve’s jaw from behind.

Steve shifted in Tim’s lap so he could meet his eyes, smiling fondly.

“Congratulations, Timmy. I’m beyond proud of you,” he said softly, looking at Tim’s lips.

Tim kissed him. “Just glad to do my job. Josh and Patty easily could’ve been man of the match, too.”

Steve rolled his eyes at Tim’s humility. “They didn’t make 73 or take seven catches, Timmy.”

Tim chuckled, touched that Steve knew his stats. He sipped his beer, proud to be in this position - performing well, in a happy team, with Steve right by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My recent Pitch one-shot [Accidents happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193481) goes into Pat's concern about Shami 😊


End file.
